1. Field
Embodiments disclosed herein relate to a structure of a rear plate included in an outer case of a refrigerator.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a refrigerator refers to an electronic appliance (e.g., for home or commercial use) and may include a body, a storage chamber defined in the body (e.g., to store food), and a cold air supplier to supply cold air to the storage chamber in order to maintain a desired temperature (e.g., to keep the food fresh).
Generally, the body of such a refrigerator may include an inner case to define a storage chamber, an outer case coupled to the inner case at an outside of the inner case, to define an appearance of the refrigerator, and an insulator disposed between the inner case and the outer case. The inner case may be formed through injection molding of a resin material, whereas the outer case may be formed through pressing of an iron plate material. Urethane foam may be used for the insulator. In this case, the insulator may be formed by injecting a foamable liquid urethane between the inner case and the outer case in an assembled state of the inner and outer cases, and foaming the liquid urethane.
The outer case may include a top plate, opposite side plates, a bottom plate, and a rear plate. Outer equipment required for additional functions of the refrigerator or convenient use of the refrigerator may be installed at an outer surface of the rear plate. For example, a water supply hose to connect a water bucket and an ice maker may be installed at the rear surface of the rear plate.
When the water bucket and ice maker are installed within the storage chamber, the water supply hose may form a portion of a water supply line extending from the water bucket in the storage chamber to the ice maker in the storage chamber after passing through the interior of the body, passing around the body, and then again passing through the interior of the body.
The structure in which the water supply hose is disposed outside the rear plate may be more advantageous than the structure in which the water supply hose is disposed between the inner case and the outer case. This is because, in the structure in which the water supply hose is disposed between the inner case and the outer case, the position of the water supply hose may be varied or the water supply hose itself may be damaged due to foaming pressure generated upon injecting a foamable liquid urethane between the inner case and the outer case and foaming the liquid urethane.
Of course, the structure in which the water supply hose is disposed outside the rear plate also has disadvantages. That is, the water supply hose may be damaged due to external physical impact because the water supply hose is disposed outside the rear plate and, as such, is externally exposed. Furthermore, an appearance may be degraded. Since the water supply hose is disposed outside the rear plate, an additional installation space may also be required for the water supply hose. In addition, it may be difficult to neatly arrange and fix the water supply hose.
Such disadvantages may also be encountered in outer equipment such as a connecting tube protruding outward from the rear plate to connect the water supply hose, an electric equipment box to receive electric equipment for control of operation of the refrigerator, and handles for movement of the refrigerator.